Would You Know My Name?
by Onyxrie
Summary: Yui has just "graduated" from the afterlife high school, and returned to the time in her previous life when she had finally lost all hope. But this time she has something to wait for, someone to wait for.
1. If I saw you in heaven

**Would you know my name?**

**Chapter 1: If I saw you in heaven**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing

**Note:** For future reference Hinata will mainly go by his first name of Hideki, and yes the title comes from the song "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton. That song just popped into my head while watching the end of episode 10

* * *

><p>It was a warm Saturday during the summer, her mother was preparing lunch, and Yui was staring out her window. She was watching the field next to her house waiting for something, but she couldn't quite decide what. Somehow she knew something was going to happen today, in fact she could picture it. It was like a half forgotten memory, but she was sure it hadn't happened yet. On a day just like this something was going to happen out in that field, and because of it she would meet someone special. Maybe she had seen it all in a dream, the blue haired boy coming into her room, talking with her, befriending her, spending so much time with her. Yet it didn't feel like a dream, it felt real, like it was definitely going to happen. It felt like a promise.<p>

Hideki walked towards a large green field, a cool breeze at his back battled the sun's heat that washed over his face. For the past three weeks he had been wandering the city, searching for a place he had seen in a dream. In the dream there was a large grassy field slightly lower than the surrounding areas. On the far side of the field there were houses, and something about those houses seemed important. The dream felt important too, unlike any other dream Hideki remembered having. Maybe it was because he couldn't remember ever having the dream, or maybe it was because something inside him was telling him that he had something he needed to do in that dream. Something he needed to fulfill.

On this Saturday, the third week of his summer break, Hideki was sure he had finally found the place. He had carried with him some baseball gear, because that was what he had with him in his dream. But now what? Was exactly was he supposed to do here? For the life of him he couldn't remember. So he decided to practice batting a bit to help him figure it out. He always did his best thinking while he practiced batting.

Yui noticed something entering the far side of the field. Her mind raced with excitement, this has got to be it. Surely this was the person from her dreams. They were carrying something with them, a bag of sorts. They removed something from the bag before heading a bit further into the field. Then she remembered the window breaking, and how the person had come to retrieve something. She heard the ping of a bat, a sound she had heard many times before from the TV, but it sounded so much nicer in person. Then a baseball came crashing through the window, it bounced once before landing softly in her lap. She glanced out the window and noticed a blue haired boy running towards her house.

Her mother rushed into her room, alarmed by the sudden shattering sound, "Yui! Yui are you ok?"

Yui nodded her head, looking at the baseball in her lap, "I'm fine mom, this just came through the window"

"Oh thank goodness" Then the doorbell rang. "Ill be right there!" Yui's mother smiled at her daughter before leaving the room, satisfied that her precious child was unharmed.

Yui heard muffled conversation coming from the entrance of their small home. It's him, the person from my dreams, she thought just before her mom and tall blue haired boy appeared in her doorway. She recognized him from somewhere, sometime, like another life, but she couldn't remember his name.

"Yui this is Hideki Hinata, the boy who hit the baseball through your window."

"I'm terribly sorry, if there is anything I can do…" Hideki said, bowing his head.

"I-it's alright, I wasn't hurt or anything" Yui stammered, still somewhat in shock that the kind person from her dream was standing right before her.

"Why don't you stay a while, you can help clean up the pieces of the window. Lunch should be ready soon as well, you can have some if you'd like, we don't get much company."

"T-thanks Mrs.…"

"Nyazuki. Well, I think I will leave you two to the window, I'm going to finish making lunch."

"R-right" Hideki continued stuttering, rather shocked by the hospitality from the family whose window he just broke. He moved past Yui's bed to the window and began to clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry I can't help, it's just that I'm…"

"It's alright, it would be dangerous without shoes, and besides _I'm_ the one who broke _your_ window." Hideki cut in before Yui could finish. "Say, do you have a broom or something?"

"I think there is one in the closet in the hall" Yui answered, trying to decide if she should tell him or not, about her condition. Assuming nothing was wrong with her and that she had just woken up, he really was nice. "I… It can't help b-because I'm… paralyzed." That last word hurt, she'd never had to tell someone that before. It had always just been her and her mom, who would never be disappointed in her because of her disability. "I'm sorry"

"It's ok, it's not like it's your fault." Hideki looked up and gave Yui a reassuring smile. Even lying in bed she looked cute, and for some reason he just couldn't stand her getting upset.

Hideki finished picking up the glass as Mrs. Nyazuki entered the room with a tray of food.

"Mom, could we eat at the table today?"

"Sure, Hinata would you mind helping Yui?"

"S-sure thing Mrs. Nyazuki" With that Yui's mom left for the kitchen while Hideki moved to the side of Yui's bed. "Ready?" Yui responded with a simple nod, and Hideki scooped her up in his arms. She was so light, but Hideki supposed it was to be expected, she probably had almost no muscles to speak of and needed almost no body fat to support them. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and inside he felt at ease. He had finally found what he had been looking for.

Yui smiled to herself, and whispered a soft "Thank you" to Hideki. Although he may not have known it, she wasn't thanking him for picking her up and carrying her to the kitchen table, she was thanking him for finally finding her.

* * *

><p>It has been a while since I last wrote a fanfic, but after watching Angel Beats episode 10 I couldn't get Yui and Hideki Hinata out of my mind, I felt that their story was very touching. Reading through other fan fiction I noticed a lack in any sort of long series that followed this couple in what I'm assuming is heaven so I decided to make my own. And that's how this fancic came to be. I had to make up Yui's last name because it isn't given as far as I know, I hope you like it.<p>

Tips, opinions, and critiquing is always much appreciated, like seriously just go all out.

Special thanks to my anime buddy who showed me Angel Beats and my loyal friend and editor, you guys rock.


	2. Would you hold my hand?

**Would you know my name?**

**Chapter 2: Would you hold my hand?**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Today was the start of Hideki Hinata's fourth week of summer break before his senior year of high school. Two days ago he had meet Yui Nyazuki, a paralyzed girl who would be a freshman the coming year if she went to school, by what he had decided was fate. Somehow even when he first met her he felt that he already knew her. It seemed as though Yui and her mother felt about the same, as they had almost immediately accepted him as a sort of lost family friend. He wasn't able to stop visit her for long yesterday, as it took a while for him to explain to his parents where he was going. He hated lying to them. Now he was walking towards Yui's house, just like he had said he would.

Looking out her window, which Hideki Hinata had helped replace yesterday after he had broken it the day before, Yui noticed it was unusually cloudy for a summer day. In fact it looked as if it would rain any minute now. She hoped it wouldn't rain while Hinata was on his way over, but at the same time she hoped it would rain. She could hardly remember the last time she had been out in the rain. It had been before the accident, and ever since she had refrained from asking her mom to let her outside in it. She hated troubling her mother any more than she already did on a daily basis. But maybe she could ask Hinata.

The doorbell rang, Yui had been watching the skies too closely to have noticed Hinata walk up to the house. Her mother let him inside, and he went to Yui's room right away. It was only the third time he had visited, but it seemed he was already familiar with doing so.

"Good morning Hinata" Yui beamed.

"Good morning Yui"

"Yui, it seems Hinata brought you something, so make sure to thank him" Mrs. Nyazuki said before leaving the two alone. She two was glad to have meet Hinata, it wasn't that she didn't like or mind taking care of her daughter, it was just so tiring from time to time. Yui never asked for much, but her mom tried her best to make Yui's life as enjoyable as possible.

Hideki produced a magna book from the shopping bag he was carrying. He had bought it on the way over with the money his parents gave him for doing chores around the house. Yui's condition reminded him of a story a lost friend once told him. Remembering the story had motivated Hinata to buy the manga for Yui.

"Th-thanks Hinata, but I don't think I can read that on my own."

"That's alright, I'll help you… and you can call me by my first name if you want."

"Alright, Hideki… I can read you know, it's just that…"

"I figured as much…" Hideki moved to the side of Yui's bed "mind if I sit with you?"

"S-sure" Sitting beside her Hideki opened up the manga and the two began to read it silently together. It was the story of two high school students who happened to discover each other's secret crush, and ultimately decided to help each other out. It was funny at times too. Yui purposefully read it slowly, knowing it would be at least another day before she would get to read the next issue. She also didn't want Hideki to get up and sit in the chair beside her bed, she wanted him to stay next to her.

Before she knew it they had read through the manga, Hideki closed it and placed it on a shelf beside the bed. He moved to get up off of Yui's bed, so she quickly asked, "When do you think you will be able to get the next one?"

He stopped getting up for a second to answer, "Well I can't get more than one or two a week, I don't have a job or anything. I just bought this with money I get by doing chores at home." Then he moved to get up again.

"Wait… don't…" Yui started, not wanting him to leave her side, even if he was only going to be a few more feet away.

"Would you rather me stay sitting here?" Yui just nodded an affirmative, so he sat back down on her bed. It had started to rain. "Want to watch TV?" She shook her head. Hideki laughed, "Why so quiet all of a sudden?"

"I'm not being quite" She said in almost a whisper.

"Whats that? Speak up would ya." He teased.

"Shut up…" This time he could barely hear her. Seriously what was up with her all of a sudden? She wasn't extremely talkative to begin with, given her circumstances it was only natural. But still, something was off.

Hideki continued sitting next to Yui, the two now stuck in an awkward silence. Hideki not sure what was going on, and Yui battling with herself over what to say next. The rain had picked up, it would be pouring soon. "H-Hideki…"

"Whats is it?" Hideki waited for a response, waited and waited. There was another awkward silence, the rain continued to come down faster.

"C-could you take me out in the rain?" Yui finally managed to ask it. She wasn't sure why it was so difficult, it was a simple request really.

"Um… sure, I'll just ask your mom real quick. Ok?"

"Ok" Then Hideki stood up and left for the living room. He returned quickly, and gave her a thumbs up.

"So where's the wheelchair at?" Yui shook her head. She was being stubbornly quiet again. "Do you want me to carry you?" She nodded, and you moved to pick her up, he began lifting her up by her arms.

"No… can you carry me, like… like a bride?" He put her back down on the bed, then scooped her up in his arms. He looked down at her and she nodded, then he carried her outside.

She closed her eyes and let the rain beat down against her face. It felt good. The sound of the rain was different outside, it wasn't muffled like it was inside, she had forgotten that. She was getting to do the things everyone else could again, even if she had to rely on Hideki for help. She smiled.

Seeing Yui's cute face light up from such a simple experience, it made Hideki happy. He was someone who Yui could always depend on, someone Yui's mom could always depend on. Surely this feeling was the best in the world. This feeling of being strong, and lending that strength to others so that they could be happy. He couldn't help but smile too.

"Hideki…"

"Yeah?"

"Let my feet down." Hideki lowered Yui's bare feet to the ground, he did so softly so it wouldn't hurt when they contacted the concrete. He wasn't sure if she still had feeling in her limbs, so it was best to assume she did. As her posture changed the arms that had been draped around his neck fell to his waist. If anyone saw them they would have looked like two normal people, holding each other out in the rain, just with Yui still in pajamas.

Yui could feel the rain running down her neck, her arms, and her legs. Somehow it was different than the baths her mother would give her. She could also feel the warmth of Hideki's body, and his arms around her. On one side the rain chilled her body, on the other Hideki warmed her. She loved it. Still, something felt like it was missing. Then it donned on her. "Hideki… Could you hold my hand?" She whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear over the pouring rain.

"W-What?" Hideki had heard her crystal clear through the rain, he just couldn't decide why she would ask something like that.

"Hold my hand…" she whispered again, no louder than the last time. This time he obliged. While supporting her with just his left arm he took her left hand in his right. And the two held hands in the rain.

Inside Yui's mom walked towards the doorway to tell Hideki to bring Yui back inside. But seeing the site before her, knowing how special it must be for her daughter, she decided to leave them be a while longer.

So I couldn't wait and went ahead and wrote the second chapter before publishing the first. Hope you liked the ending to this chapter. Bonus points if you know which manga they read together.

As always thanks to those who pre-read my stories, you guys are more help than you think.


	3. Would it be the same?

**Would you know my name?**

**Chapter 3: Would it be the same?**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Before writing each chapter I re-watch episode 10 of Angel Beats. I like to think of it as a sort of preparation, similar to something an actor might do to get into character.

* * *

><p>Hideki was sitting in one of the chairs beside Yui's bed, her mother in the other. He was telling her more stories about school and the baseball team. She loved to hear his stories, especially the funny ones. He didn't even mind telling her the embarrassing stories, because he liked to hear her laugh. Although the two had only known each a few days he already felt a deep bond with her. He wanted more than anything to make her happy, to be there for her, to be someone she could rely on.<p>

Hideki finished telling Yui the story where he had managed to get left behind on a baseball trip. She laughed so hard that she slumped over in her bed, and Hideki had to keep her from falling off of it. He couldn't understand why it was that funny, but it didn't really matter. Finally her laughter subsided, "Say Yui, would you like to go for a walk? We can go anywhere you'd like." Yesterday's storm had gone just as quickly as it had come, and today was another warm summer day with a perfect breeze. Yui happily agreed and Hideki helped Mrs. Nyazuki retrieve Yui's wheelchair. As Hideki pushed Yui out the door he turned around, Mrs. Nyazuki was still standing inside. "Aren't you coming?"

"No no, I think I'll leave it to the two of you, besides I have some chores to catch up on."

"Alright, well then see ya."

"Don't be gone too long you two, have fun" With that Hideki set off with Yui, and Mrs. Nyazuki looked on with a bitter sweet smile. Her little girl was being taken away, even if only for a few minutes. She didn't like it, but then again it was ok, because she could see in Yui's face that she was the happiest she had been in a long time.

"So, do you have anywhere in particular that you want to go?"

"Not really, but I would rather not go near any shopping districts or anything."

"Ok, I'm not a fan of shopping myself," Yui giggled "Hey, I know a place where you can see the whole town, it's not that far from here. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good" Yui said, smiling. It would be exciting to see so much of the town all at once, even if it was from a distance. Her mom usually only ever walked her around the block and park, because that's all she ever asked her to do.

At the lookout it was just like Hideki had said, Yui could see the whole town. Yui gasped, the town was huge, so larger than Yui had ever imagined it. It was intimidating, knowing that this was only a small portion of the entire world.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, it's great… thanks Hideki."

"Well then, shall we head back?"

"Sure" Then Hideki started wheeling Yui back down the sidewalk.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"Here," Hideki took off his sweater and tied it around Yui's waste and the wheelchair like a seatbelt. "That should do"

"W-what are you…" Yui didn't finish her sentence as Hideki began to run with her down the hill. It was scary, exhilarating, fun, like she imagined a roller coaster would be. "Weeeeeeeeee!" As the two reached the field at the bottom of the hill Yui came up with an idea. "Hey Hideki…"

"Yeah?"

"When we get home there's something I want to do."

"What's that?"

"You'll have to wait."

"What, are you just trying to get me to push you faster?"

"Maybe…"

"Well you're going to have to try harder, cause' I think you're the one who can't wait."

"Awww…" The two broke out laughing.

Back at the house Hideki placed Yui in her bed before putting her wheelchair away. He sat down in the chair beside her bed. Yui's mother was preparing lunch for the three of them, so the two were alone. Somehow that made the situation more favorable for Yui.

"So, what was it you wanted to do?"

"Um… well… I was thinking… maybe I could try drawing?"

"Ok, but... explain to me what you're thinking."

"W-well, I can hold a pencil if… if you were to help me."

"Ahh, I get it… let me just find some paper and a pencil."

"Look in the top drawer of the desk."

After finding a pencil and paper Hideki grabbed the manga he had bought for Yui the other day before sitting beside Yui on her bed. "Should we start by tracing?"

"S-sure"

"Anything particular you want to trace?"

"Can we do the lead girl first?"

Hideki laughed a bit, "You're the boss…" He placed manga in Yui's lap, and one of the papers over it. He wrapped his right arm behind her so that it would follow her right arm and make moving both of their hands more natural. He placed the pencil in her right hand, carefully adjusting her fingers, then placed his hand over hers. Her hands were so much smaller than his, it felt like there was just a grip over the pencil rather than another hand. It wouldn't have mattered any ways, he had never been very good at drawing. Then he began to trace the figure Yui had wanted to draw first.

As Hideki moved her hand she imagined that she was moving with him, rather than being dragged along. A smile crept onto her face, she felt like she was really drawing. With Hideki there _she_ could move her fingers, her hand, and her whole arm. _She_ was drawing! Even if it she sucked at it. Yui giggled from both excitement, and how silly the drawing was turning out to be. It looked like it had been drawn by a four year old who had eaten too much candy and was shaking from all the sugar. But it didn't matter, because it was her drawing. No, because it was their drawing. "Thank you, Hideki." She looked up towards Hideki and smiled, then noticed someone standing in the doorway. "MOM!", Yui's face suddenly matched her hair color.

"Oh don't mind me, I was just watching" Hideki noticed Mrs. Nyazuki too and sprang from Yui's bed. He opened his mouth to rattle off an explanation, but nothing came out. "Well, lunch is ready if you want."

* * *

><p>This chapter was a bit shorter than the others it seems, but I hopped you liked those sort of special moments, for lack of a better way to describe them. To those who reviewed, thanks so much, your thoughts and opinions are like diamonds, so incredibly valuable.<p>

Once again a big thanks to my editors/pre-posting readers/plot helpers.


	4. Would you help me stand?

**Would you know my name?**

**Chapter 4: Would you help me stand?**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

><p>Hideki Hinata dreamed that he had once lived another life, no two other lives, both in different worlds. In the first life everything had been the same as his current life, up until the big game the previous year. In that first life he had gone along on the trip to play in the state game. Hinata had been one of the team's best players, he was never expected to be someone who would drop such an important catch. He had let his team down at the worst possible time, in the end they couldn't rely on him. After the game he slumped into a deep depression, accepted drugs from a stranger, then got hit by a truck at the first crosswalk. He was completely out of his mind at the time, and he didn't notice the obvious "don't walk" sign. He didn't notice the group of people waiting to cross. He didn't even hear the screeching sounds of the truck's breaks.<p>

In the second life he had appeared in a school after dyeing in the previous life. This world was inhabited by others like him, kids and young adults who had some great regret in life, and NPCs. He and a girl named Yuri, whom he insisted on calling Yuripee, founded a group to fight against the girl they had been convinced was an angel. At the time it had seemed there were only two options: fight against the angel or disappear. The group he and Yuripee had formed, called the "Afterlife Battlefront", slowly grew until Yuzuru Otonashi joined. With the help of Otonashi the Afterlife Battlefront learned the true nature of the world they were living in from Kanade Tachibana, who turned out to be just another human. Eventually the Afterlife Battlefront was disbanded, as all of its members had obtained peace and moved on. This was the life and world where Hideki had first met Yui, and had made an important promise to her.

Suddenly the dream ended and Hideki awoke with a startle. Everything made sense now, but he still wasn't sure what sort of world he was in now. That didn't matter though, because he had something more important to find out: had Yui remembered everything yet?

That same night Yui and her mother remembered their previous lives also. After the sudden death of her daughter Maemi Nyazuki suffered a complete mental breakdown and died.

"Mom! Mom! Come here quick!" Yui yelled excitedly. After waking up Yui had discovered something she had never thought would happen. When she had woken up she felt a twitching feeling in her hand and light poke against her leg. Somehow she had regained control over her body, well not her entire body, just her hand. As she continued moving her fingers in slow, short bursts her mother entered her room.

"What is it Yui? Are you alright?"

"Mom look at this! I… I can move!" Her mother was speechless. She simply broke down crying, smiling, and hugging her daughter all at once. Finally when the shock had passed she sat back up and smiled at her daughter, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Yui, that's wonderful." She sat Yui and embraced her again. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if this is from all that drawing you've been doing with Hideki." The past few weeks Yui had consistently asked that she and Hideki draw something from the manga he bought her.

"Mom!"

After breakfast Hideki came over as he always did. His parents had begun teasing him, saying things like "You spend more time with that girlfriend of yours than you do at your own house." He hadn't told them about Yui's condition yet, they just thought he was visiting some girl who was always sick. He'd tell them someday.

Hideki entered Yui's room with Yui's mother. "Good morning Yui."

"Good morning. Hey Hideki I have something to show you." Hideki gave her a very puzzled look.

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"look." She said, pointing towards her hand with her head as she wiggled her fingers.

"Wait, are you…" Hideki had a look of total disbelief on his face.

"Yep!" Yui answered Hideki's unfinished question while beaming at him. Hideki was speechless at first as well.

"This started just this morning." Yui's mother added, before moving to sit with Yui. Hideki followed to his usual chair.

For the rest of the morning Yui tried doing anything she, Hideki, and her mother could think of. She was like a little kid who'd just discovered magnets, but instead of wanting to see what a magnet would stick to Yui wanted to see just how much she could do. As it turned out there wasn't a whole lot, so she mostly stuck to writing and drawing. After a while Yui discovered she could move her wrist too. As Hideki sat telling more stories about his life he and Yui's mother watched intently as Yui continued to practice her newly found ability.

When it came time for lunch Yui asked if she could try helping to cook. "I can't see why not, so long as Hideki helps you." With that Hideki followed Mrs. Nyazuki into the kitchen carrying Yui. He helped her stand and moved her arm for her while she held onto the various cooking utensils. Yui loved it, because she was finally getting to help her mom out.

Before heading home for the day Yui asked Hideki when his school would start again. She new Hideki wouldn't be spending as much time with her once school starts, so she was hoping it wouldn't be for at least another month or more.

"School starts again in three weeks, but don't worry ill visit on weekends for sure and whenever I can after school."

"Ok." Then Yui got an idea. "Do you think if I worked really hard at it I could come with you to school?"

"Sure. You're not that far off as it is. You only really need to be able to write and flip through a book."

Now Yui's future was really starting to brighten up. She'd meet her first friend since the accident, started to regain control over her body, and the prospect of going to school looked promising. She was glad she had met Hideki at the Afterlife Academy and again in this world.

* * *

><p>For some reason I got really lazy when writing this chapter, so I apologize. I guess I just wanted to get this chapter over with so I could move onto chapter 5. It's being published later than usual because I was waiting for my friend to read through it and give me a second opinion, which as of publishing this I still have yet to receive so I'm sorry if you don't like it. I promise the next few chapters will be good, no matter what. Now to answering some of the questions you might have.<p>

Why did you have Yui start to recover? Well I had a talk with my anime buddy and from that conversation I decided that since the characters are now in heaven, or something similar, whatever would make them the happiest should happen. I thought that Yui would never be 100% satisfied without having at least some control over her body. That's why I had Yui start to recover. I hope you liked this decision.

As always thanks for your time, support, and opinions. Seems like it is getting old saying this every chapter, but thanks pre-readers/editors/plot helpers.


	5. The start of something new

**Would you know my name?**

**Chapter 5: The start of something new**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Note: **Yeah, I finally used up just about every line that I can from "Tears in heaven" so from here on the chapter titles are going to be really generic. Now time for the good stuff.

* * *

><p>Summer break had finally ended, and Hideki was surprised to find himself exited for the new school year. He wasn't looking forward to classes or anything he was simply looking forward to spending more time with Yui. In the weeks before school Yui had been working hard to regain as much control of her body as she could, and she could now control both arms. That was enough for her to be able to attend classes. That was enough for Hideki to look forward to the new school year.<p>

Hideki knocked on the door of the Nyazuki residents, he had come to walk Yui to school. It felt like it had been forever since he had last gotten to go to school with her, but he could remember it like it had just happened. He smiled to himself, lost in his memories.

"Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun" Mrs. Nyazuki called to Hideki as she waved her hands in front of him. He seemed to be dazing off.

"S-sorry, I guess I'm not really awake yet."

"But it's the first day of school, you should be wide awake at least for today."

"I must have been too anxious to sleep properly last night."

"I suppose that makes sense, I'll bring Yui out then and we can head off." Mrs. Nyazuki went inside to find Yui stuck in the doorway to her bedroom. Upon hearing the doorbell she had tried to wheel herself out to meet Hideki, how exactly she had managed to get stuck in the doorway was a mystery. Yui smiled sheepishly at her mother, who laughed a bit before calling to Hideki, "Hinata, could you give me a hand?"

Hideki entered the hallway and tried to suppress a laugh, "I'm not even going to ask…" Yui just looked away, pouting.

15 minuets latter Hideki and Yui arrived at the entrance to the school, and waved goodbye to Mrs. Nyazuki who had tagged along to see her daughter off on her first day of high school. She waved back before turning to head home, tears of happiness building up in her eyes.

Hideki and Yui hadn't gotten ten feet into campus before they heard someone calling out to them. "Hinata! Yui!" The two turned to see a purple haired girl wearing a white ribbon attached to a headband running towards them.

"Yurippe!" Hideki and Yui called out together. Yuri emidietly hugged Yui, nearly causing her to tip over in her wheelchair.

"Hey! Be careful you!" Yuri turned to Hideki and tackled him to the ground in a hug. "Are you even listening!"

"What took you two so long? Everyone else met up days ago! We were afraid you two had gone into your own dream world or something" Yuri really wasn't listening to Hideki.

"Everyone else? Where… oh" Hideki looked past Yuri to see the rest of the gang calmly walking towards them. He emidietly spotted the orange hair of Otonashi, but something was off. Why was Kanade holding hands with him? He knew Otonashi was the closest to Kanade, but holding hands? Hideki got up and walked over to his friend. The bell wrung for students to head to class. "Hey Otonashi." Hideki said as he gave his pall a high five.

"Hey Hinata."

"Happy reunion!" TK shouted as he broke out a random dance move.

"Right, well we better all get to class." Yurippe ordered. Somehow all of the formal Battlefront members had been placed in the same class, everyone suspected it was Yurippe's doing but she swore otherwise. As a group of nineteen there were still about ten students who were unfamiliar with the group, but they were nice, and it didn't seem like they were npcs either.

Lunch came around and Hideki insisted that Otonashi explain why he and Kanade seemed to be glued together. The hole group sat together and told their never before heard stories to everyone. TK's was the most surprising, as he had apparently been the genius son of two professors who's demands had driven him over the edge, and it seemed he wanted to never go back to being the boring old TK.

After what seemed like forever their first day of school ended, but the length wasn't unwelcome. It was the best first day of school for all of them. On the way home Yui and Hideki split off from Mrs. Nyazuki to head up to the lookout, as she continued to walk home she smiled to herself. She thought for sure that Hideki was going to ask Yui out, she never would have guessed what he was really going to ask her.

Yui and Hideki stared out over the town, looking at no place in particular, both lost deep in thought. Had she remembered everything yet? Did she remember the day she disappeared? Did she remember the promise he made her? He decided it would be best if he just asked. "Yui, do you remember the day you disappeared?"

"Y-yeah…" He wasn't going to ask her was he? They hadn't even been dating yet. But it was ok right? She was ok with it, but what about her mom? Her mom would be surprised, but she would be ok with it right? She would just have to explain everything to her, then it would make sense. Yui's mind continued to race, she didn't even notice how long it was taking Hideki to talk again.

"You know, I meant everything I said." Hideki looked down at Yui, his expression serious yet kind.

"Hideki…" Yui looked up at Hideki, she was exited, anxious, scared, happy, she felt so many things all at once. She looked longingly into Hideki's deep blue eyes. In the setting sun they looked almost purple, she thought they were beautiful, she thought that was what made him so handsome in her eyes. Her bright pink eyes that made her always look like a little kid, they matched her long hair. They complimented her face and made her look cute enough to die for, or so Hideki thought.

"Yui… will you marry me?" Hideki asked, full of anticipation and excitement. She had practically already said yes, she just hadn't _really_ said yes yet. He wanted to hear her say it, that she would marry him, let him be by her forever, support her, protect her.

"Yes… Yes! Ill marry you!" Yui answered happily, smiling at Hideki as he picked her up and hugged her. This was the happiest she had been since he first promised to marry her back in the afterlife academy. He had remembered, and she was happy. He'd finally fulfilled all of his promise to her, he'd found her, asked her to marry him, and made her the happiest girl in the world. Well, maybe not the last one, not just yet anyways. She laughed inside a bit, she was being so critical of him, so selfish, but since it was Hideki it was ok. With Hideki she felt like she wasn't ever being selfish, because he _wanted _to do whatever she asked of him. "Hideki… I love you."

"I love you too Yui." Hideki still held Yui in his arms. He felt so relieved, so happy. The girl of his dreams was finally his forever. He'd finally lived up to his promise. It felt good, and he was happy too.

"What?" Yui's mother was beyond surprised. Yui had just claimed that the two were getting married, but that couldn't be right, they hadn't even been dating yet, they hadn't even know each other five months ago. Surely she had misheard, it must have been her imagination. Yui had really just told her that she and Hideki were now dating. Right?

"We're getting married mom." So it wasn't her imagination, she really had heard right, her daughter was getting married.

"Yui, that's wonderful…" Yui's mom said as she stood up to hug her daughter. It was a bad idea though, as the shock had already kept her blood from circulating properly. As she stood up smiling all the blood rushed to her feet, and she passed out.

* * *

><p>Woot! Finally got to this point. Seems like everything happened really fast in this chapter, but don't worry I'm going to try and slow things down a bit from here on out.<p>

Sorry it has taken me so long to update recently, been busy lately with school and for some reason I just can't get into writing as easily as when I started. But now it's spring break so I'm going to update as much as I can to make it up to you guys and gals.

As always thanks for your support, it seems like every day more people are adding this story to their favorites. I'm really glad that this story has been received so well.


	6. Breaking the news

**Would you know my name?**

**Chapter 6: Breaking the news**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Note**: Sorry I didn't update as much as I wanted during spring break, I have no excuse really.

* * *

><p>After two minutes of being worried over on the couch Yui's mother finally regained consciousness. She wondered for a second what she was doing on the couch with Yui and Hideki sitting next to her and watching intently. Then she remembered passing out from shock after hearing the news. Hideki had proposed to Yui. Mrs. Nyazuki's vision began to collapse on itself again, yet thankfully it didn't close and gradually went back to normal. She took a few more moments to regain her composure before asking a question, "Why so suddenly?"<p>

"Um… well mom, this is going to sound a bit weird, but please believe me. Hideki and I well…" Several unwelcome thoughts jumped into Mrs. Nyazuki's head. She made a quick mental prayer that none of them were true. "…we meet in another life."

"Another life… getting married…" Mrs. Nyazuki's vision collapsed again. She'd fallen unconscious again, apparently all this shocking news was simply too much for her.

After a half hour of explaining, tissue using, passing out, and more explaining Yui and Hideki finally finished telling their story to Yui's mother who seemed to be taking it rather well now. "Well Yui, Hideki, did either of you consider maybe dating before getting engaged?" Neither Yui nor Hideki answered, creating an awkward silence. Finally Hideki spoke up.

"Yui… I want to fulfill my promise to you, but I want to do it right. So, if you would like… would you go out with me for now?"

Yui didn't answer Hideki at first and looked to her mother. It no longer felt like this was a matter just between Yui and Hideki, so it seemed getting her mother's approval was necessary. Yui's mother nodded her head at her, then Yui turned to Hideki and gave him another happy "Yes!" accompanied by another cheerful smile. Hideki didn't pick Yui up or hug her this time though, as her mother was still sitting right next to them. More awkward silence.

"Well I should probably head home… goodbye Yui, Mrs. Nyazuki. Ill uh, see you tomorrow." Yui and her mother barely got to say goodbye to Hideki before he left for his home.

The next morning Yui and Hideki arrived at school, Yuri was already there waiting for them. Hideki was thankful that she didn't tackle or hug them today and simply waved and said "hello".

"Morning Yuripee" Hideki said, giving a wave back. Yui didn't say anything, she seemed to have dosed off on the way to school. She hadn't been able to sleep much last night. Hideki hadn't slept much either, but falling asleep while walking Yui to school simply wasn't an option for him.

Yui felt a tap on her shoulder and heard someone calling her name. "Just five more minuets mom, I promise I won't be late to school." She was still half asleep.

"Yui you are at school, and I'm not your mom."

"Huh… Hideki? Yuripee? Ahh… I'm sorry, good morning Yuripee!"

"Haha, good morning Yui. Stay up late last night?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep."

"How come?"

"W-w-well… um…"

"I asked her out yesterday after school."

"What? But you two were always fighting!" Yuripee thought about it for a while. In a way they were also inseparable. Maybe they were just like little kids who pick on one another when they really like each other. That fit Yui, and Hideki must have been somehow forced into it as well.

"Yeah, I guess all her failed wrestling moves must have gotten to me."

"They weren't failed! You're just huge."

"Alright, whatever makes you sleep at night."

"Class should be starting soon, so you two zombies better get inside." Yuripee wondered how the others would react to the news. She hoped Noda would show up soon so she could see their reactions.

"What about you?" Hideki asked

"I'm still waiting for that idiot Noda to show up."

"Why is it that you wait at the gate for everyone anyways?"

"I don't know, I guess I just like to keep tabs on the former SSS members."

With that Hideki pushed the now fast asleep Yui inside. For some reason he got the feeling that today would be a long day.

* * *

><p>Sorry for another sort of cliff hanger, wanted to get what I had out as soon as possible, and It will make starting the next chapter easier so I can update again soon.<p>

So I have no excuse for taking as long as I did on this chapter. Got an uber major super case of writer's block after Yuripee greets Hideki and Yui. The only real excuse I can come up with is that I have been devoting any spare time and creativity to planning to ask this girl to PROM. So now that is all over and I have a lovely date which is good for me and you readers.

Oh and my Xbox's internal wireless adaptor spontaneously broke so I'm down one of my biggest distractions until I get an external one.

It's now summer time so I have no reason not to start writing again. Prom was great and I got my Xbox fixed, but I started playing Fiesta again so it doesn't really matter. But none of you really care about all that, and I don't blame you, so I now submit myself to a public virtual tar, feather, and flogging.


	7. Double Date?

**Would you know my name?**

**Chapter 7: Double Date?**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Note: You can just forget the stuff I made up about TK, I have no idea why I ever put it in.

I sincerely apologize for how much I've been letting everyone down lately. I'll make sure to find a way to make it up to everyone. Unfortunately it probably won't be through faster updates, I'll explain more at the end of the chapter, for now here's the good stuff. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The school bells rang for the start of lunch break. Yui had fallen asleep at her desk, but since she sat behind Hideki the teacher didn't notice. She however seemed wide awake now that she could consume her lunch. The old gang had all moved their desks together into a giant table. Naturally Yui sat next to Hideki on the end with Otonashi and Kanade across from them. Yui was furiously digging through her bag for her lunch.<p>

"Yui, you're drooling" Hideki said, moving to wipe the drool from the side of her mouth.

Yui stopped unpacking her lunch to reel away from Hideki's hand. She quickly wiped away the drool, but didn't stop herself from tipping her chair over on its side. "Waaaaa!" she yelped as she crashed to the floor.

Hideki got up to help her. "You're such a klutz" he teased. Yui just pouted and blushed as Hideki picked her up and put her back in her chair.

"I could have gotten back up myself you know…" Yui had almost forgotten her food at this point.

"I never doubted that." Hideki said, smiling to Yui. He then turned the other way and saw the rest of the gang staring contently at them. "WHAT ARE YOU LOT LOOKING AT?" The gang just laughed, then went back to talking and eating their lunch.

"So… have you two gone on any dates yet?" Yuripee asked, looking at Otonashi and Kanade.

"No not yet" Kanade answered in her ever calm demeanor. Otonashi had been surprised by the question.

"What about you two?" Yuripee asked this time looking at Yui and Hideki.

Yui began stuffing her face with food even faster, looking out of the corner of her eye at Hideki. "No we haven't really yet." Hideki answered, then noticed Yui attacking her lunch. "Yui you should really slow down or you'll choke on something." Yui just ignored him.

"I've got an idea, why don't the four of you go on a double date!" Yuripee suggested. Yui started choking, but everyone just ignored it, nothing new.

Otonoshi looked at Kanade, who gave him a nod. "No objections here."

Hideki started patting Yui's back, "It certainly couldn't hurt, but what should we do?"

Yui woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. It was early Saturday morning. The light still splashed a hint of blue across her pink walls, the sun must have risen recently. Today she and Hideki would go on their first real date, though they had failed to plan anything specific to do.

She dragged herself out of her bed, careful not to fall to the floor and startle her mother. She'd recently gained motor control in her legs, but she was a long ways from even being able to crawl. Dragging her lags across the floor she moved to her dresser. She had decided last night that today she would get dressed by herself. Sitting up next to her dresser she opened the drawers and fumbled through her clothes. She pulled out some simple everyday clothes, jeans and a t-shirt with some sort of little devil girl smiling evilly from ear to ear. After struggling for minuets to get her jeans on Yui pulled herself into her wheelchair and set off for the kitchen.

Walking with a spring in his step Hideki started crossing the park to get to Yui's house. Sometimes he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He doubted anyone else would understand, but if he could go back in time he wouldn't change a thing. He'd fail to catch that ball every time, die and go to the afterlife high school, face the uncertainties and fears as comrades disappeared, all to meet Yui. On second thought, it was possible that the rest of the gang understood and felt the same. How could they have graduated if they still had regrets?

Hideki reached Yui's house and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Nyazuki came to the door to greet him.

"Good morning Hideki, Yui's still getting ready but I think she will be done in a minute. You're welcome to come inside while you wait."

"T-Thanks Mrs. Nyazuki."

"Yui's really excited for today, she even got dressed by herself this-… woops I was supposed to let her tell you that."

"That's alright, I'll act surprised" Hideki reassured her, giving her a thumbs up.

A few minutes later Yui came out to greet Hideki. She looked about the same as she usually did, Hideki couldn't figure out what had taken her extra long. Mrs. Nyazuki followed Yui and Hideki to the door, and waved goodbye.

"Have a good time you two, and don't do anything to make the other couple feel awkward ok?"

"M-mom!"

In a nearby city a lone man made his way onto the tenth train he'd gotten on today. Or had it already been more than a day? He could hardly understand why he was getting on all these trains, or where they were even going, but he got the feeling that he needed to continue. He was searching for something he'd lost, but he didn't have the slightest clue where it was. As the doors to the train closed he opened his wallet to look at a picture of what he was searching for. He could feel a lump in his throat growing as he whispered to himself "Maoi, Yui, I miss you."

* * *

><p>Probably obvious who the guy in the train is, but should still serve as a good cliff hanger. Don't worry I'm using this to motivate myself to update quickly to avoid putting everyone through torture. Also cliffhangers make it easy to start the next chapter. I read through the previous chapters and couldn't find Yui's mothers first name, I'm positive I came up with one at some point but I think I took out wherever it was mentioned.<p>

Yes I read the review asking for longer chapters, I read all of your precious reviews and take them into consideration, but I felt I needed to give everyone a chapter soon. I will do my best to improve the length of the next chapter.

More frequent updates are unlikely as I've started working on an animated show with a friend. Also my last year of high school is fast approaching, but I'm hoping to wrap up the story before then. Finally my birthday's coming up, and I'll be visiting family for a while, but I promise I won't let everyone down just because I'm on vacation within a vacation (if I can't post chapters while I'm gone ill just stock pile them and release them when I can). I'm shooting for a chapter every week, but no promises there. I'm also aiming for ten chapters, but I might do some sort of extra chapters every now and again, like OVAs.

On a side note how does drawing some of the scenes from this fanfiction sound as compensation for not updating in a long time twice in a row?

I can't thank everyone enough for putting up with me and so on. I couldn't ask for better fans/subscribers/readers/editing team.

I now submit myself to another virtual public tar, feathering, and flogging. Sigh, I really need to get on top of this to avoid all this…


	8. Welcome Surprises

**Would you know my name?**

**Chapter 8: Welcome Surprises**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Note: Super excited because Sword Art Online is here, and the day after my birthday. What an awesome birthday present. But right now you people are more concerned with this fanfiction, why else would you be reading this, so here is what you have been waiting (hopefully not that long) for.

Yeah it's been like two weeks, I'm really sorry. Not submitting myself to virtual public floggings this time though. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Hideki and Yui arrived at the large fountain in the center of the outside mall. As expected Otonashi and Kanade were already there waiting for them. (you can picture Otonashi and Kanade in the clothes they wear in the last little clip at the end of the anime) Having been unable to decide on what to do for their double date the two couples ended up choosing this outside mall for its variety of activities. There was a nearby park, movie theater, and it would hardly be a mall without plenty of shops. Hideki was less than pleased with the last option of activity.<p>

"Good morning Hideki, Yui" Otonashi greeted them with a warm smile.

"Morning Otonahshi, Kanade" Yui was her usually ecstatic self. Hideki was glad she didn't seem nervous or anything. It was laughable really, Hideki felt like just by giving hanging out with friends a different name he suddenly became nervous and tense.

"Sorry were a bit late, hope you weren't waiting long." Hideki apologized.

"Its fine, we haven't been here that long." Kanade explained.

"So… anything anybody would like to do first?" Otonashi waited for a response, but only got shaking heads. "Alright then, how about that movie that came out recently, "The Avengers", I heard its good, and the theater seems to be playing it. It also looks like today is the last day we can see it in theaters."

"Sounds good to me." Hideki Said, glad to avoid doing any shopping.

"I love action movies!" Yui voiced her opinion, and Kanade nodded.

"Are there any type of movies you don't love?" Hideki joked.

"I don't like horror movies…" Hideki and Otonashi laughed. "What? It's perfectly normal!" Hideki and Otonashi stopped laughing rather quickly, then headed off to the theater.

The two couples purchased tickets for the showing in 30 minutes. They figured they would just wait in the theater and chat. Having been showing for so long not many people were there to see the movie.

"So Yui, now that Iwasawa is back with Girls Dead Monster are you still in the band?" Otonashi asked.

"No, and I'm not sure how well I could perform anyways. But Iwasawa said I was welcome backstage or to practice sessions anytime." Yui answered before contemplating how to ask something that had been on her mind a while now. After Yuripee suggested the two couples go on a date Yui got to thinking about Yuripee and why she wasn't in a relationship. It was rather obvious that Noda liked Yuripee, the only remaining question was whether or now Yuripee liked Noda. Since school had started Yuripee and Kanade had gotten to be good friends, despite the fact that in the afterlife academy Yuripee had lead a one sided fight against Kanade. The movie would be starting soon and Yui didn't want to wait for the right moment to ask her question, the conversation probably wouldn't move from favorite snacks to possible couples anytime soon.

"Hey Kanade, your good friends with Yuripee now right?" Yui knew it was a dumb question but needed something to ease into asking her real question.

"Yeah, you could say that, why?" Kanade asked, puzzled. Otonashi and Hideki also looked at her with curiosity.

"Well, do you think Yuripee might like Noda?"

"I'm not sure, she has never said anything, but I suppose I could ask."

"You know, now that you mention it, I could kind of see them together." Otonashi added as the movie's opening clip started.

When the movie ended the two couples exited the theater into the now too bright daylight. Shielding his eyes Otonashi addressed the rest of the group, "Shall we take a look around before we head to the park for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me, I need some new clothes," Yui said before looking behind her at Hideki "Don't worry, It won't take long."

"I'll hold you to that." Hideki said playfully, before heading off with the others in search of an outlet shop that sold what Yui was looking for. It didn't take long for them to find a store that catered to teen girls.

"I'll buy whatever you pick out, but try and keep the price down." Hideki offered, knowing full well he would be spending most if not all of the money he had saved up for an occasion like this. "I only have so much with me and we still need to get lunch later."

"Don't worry about lunch Hideki, I can get that." Otonashi offered. He was the only one who had a job after all. He worked as a cashier at a local grocery store and made decent money for someone still in high school.

Yui started with pants, figuring she would tackle the hardest clothes to get into first. Thankfully she found some jeans that she liked after only a few pairs. Kanade offered to help Yui, but stubborn to her core Yui refused. Moving on to shirts Yui got a few simple Ts with various pictures and a couple button ups.

True to her word Yui finished shopping quickly despite having difficulties in the changing room, and Kanade had picked up a few things as well. Hideki thought to himself how Yui had looked cute in everything she tried on, especially the slightly oversized plad pink zip up sweater she got for the upcoming winter. The way the sleeves covered her hands was just too cute, but his opinion was probably too biased to be taken into account though.

Leaving the shop the two couples found a place that sold sandwiches and purchased a few for lunch in the park at the edge of the outdoor mall. The group sat down in the grass under an old Oak tree.

"Um… Otonashi told me about what happened when Yui disappeared, so are the two of you planning on getting married now?" Kanade asked.

"Well uh… we haven't talked about it much, but Hideki did ask me to marry him." Yui said, looking into Hideki's eyes and blushing slightly.

"Y-yeah, were just dating for now so we don't freak everyone out. And it's probably best to finish high school." Hideki explained, his face tinted red as well.

"It's a shame we have to keep graduating isn't it." Otonashi joked.

"Well compared to you I suppose we are lucky, only having to graduate twice compared to your three times." Hideki said, glad that Otonashi had lightened the mood a bit.

On their way back home the couples passed the fountain they had meet up at.

"Ya know, I heard that if you flip a coin into a big fountain like this and make a wish it might come true." Otonashi said, digging two coins out of his pocket and tossing them in the air.

"When you say it like that it sounds like it's all just a matter of luck." Hideki said, the others laughed at his remark. He pulled two coins of his pocket anyways and gave one to Yui.

"Right then on the count of three… One, two, three!" Otonashi counted down, tossing his coin into the fountain while making his wish as the others did the same. Otonashi wished for the chance to continue being with Kanade. Kanade wished for Otonashi to get to see his sister again. Yui wished for the life she had always wanted with Hideki, while Hideki simply wished for Yui's wish to come true. If it was a matter of chance that would help right?

On their walk balk from their date Yui turned around in her wheelchair to look at Hideki. "So, what did you wish for?" She asked, half wanting an excuse to tell Hideki what she wished for. The chances of her wish coming true seemed good judging by the way things were going.

"Isn't part of the rule for making wishes not to tell anybody what you wished for?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yui said, rather bummed. "Anyways I had a fun today."

"I did too" Hideki said, smiling to Yui.

"Thanks, Hideki."

Hideki and Yui arrived at Yui's house and knocked on the door. It was opened by a man Hideki had never seen before.

"D-dad?" Yui could hardly believe what she was seeing. She must truly be in heaven, because her father died in the car crash that paralyzed Yui.

Yui's father squatted down and hugged Yui, tears forming in the corners of his eyes and a lump growing in his throat again. He whispered to his precious daughter, "I've missed you Yui."

* * *

><p>In memory of Paul Martinson<p>

We weren't the best of friends, but you'll be missed none the less. I wish you and your family the best, wherever you are now.


	9. In the Pouring Rain

**Would you know my name?**

**Chapter 9: In the Pouring Rain**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

I made somebody cry tears of joy just like I did while watching episode 10… level of pride in myself right now from a scale of 1-10: 40. Quadruple pat on the back!

On the other hand I have slumped into an uber not updating spree… Alright alright, I'll make my way to the imaginary town square where you can all tar and feather me. No flogging this time though, since I have been doing other productive things.

Note: I have no idea when the "rainy season" of Japan starts or ends… but the story isn't exactly set in Japan anyways.

* * *

><p>Hatsune awoke to the smell of a cooking breakfast and the sound of cooking utensils clanging together. It still seemed strange to her, having previously found herself waking up on an oddly familiar couch in an oddly familiar apartment the previous afternoon. She remembered again how she had died, but was puzzled that she was still alive. After spending Christmas Eve walking the central plaza to witness the beautiful lights with her brother her health had taken a turn to the worst, until her body finally failed her. She could remember it all like it happened only two days ago, because to her it really seemed like it had.<p>

More clanging of cooking utensils from the kitchen brought her back to reality. She remembered wandering the house until her brother came home, it was like she had been waiting for him, knowing he would come. He had been surprised to see her at first, but then something seemed to dawn on him.

"This is heaven after all" Hatsune whispered to herself in unison with the voice of her brother in her memories. A slight crash came from the kitchen, followed by hushed apologies answered by a small feminine voice. A girl? Curious Hatsune crawled out of bed, her brother had insisted that she sleep in the only bed in the house while he occupied the futon.

Placing a hand on the doorway as she rounded the corner into the kitchen Hatsune's suspicions were confirmed. There, beside her brother, stood a small girl with flowing grey-white hair. The girl quickly noticed Hatsune, and tugged on her brother's sleeve before pointing at the doorway.

"Oh, good morning Hatsune." Her brother said, evidence of him still in the process of waking up lingering in his voice. Hatsune simply stared at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hatsune this is Kanade my, girlfriend. Kanade this is my sister, Hatsune." Otonashi explained awkwardly.

0o0o0

Cast upon the dark grey clouds was a hint of blue, the clear sky's way of reassuring all bellow that it was waiting just behind the clouds. The rain that fell from the clouds was refreshingly cool, slowly transitioning the season from summer to winter. The smell of the rain surrounds the mind, calming it, and making it yearn for the comfort of another. This was how Hideki understood the rainy season, as he made his way across the park to Yui's house.

0o0o0

_Flashback… After what seemed like hours Mr. Nyazuki ended his embrace with his daughter and noticed the tall blue haired boy standing behind her. This boy must be the Hideki Hinata that Maoi (Mrs. Nyazuki) had mentioned. He extended his hand towards the boy, "You must be Hinata, my wife has said a lot of good things about you."_

_ Hinata simply nodded, shaking Yui's father's hand, the man's white hair in combination with Mrs. Nyazuki's purple hair explained how Yui had gotten her vibrant pink hair. He noticed a slight smirk form on the young looking man's face, and before he could realize it was brought into an embrace that nearly took the wind out of him. This explained where Yui's unexplainable strength came from._

_ Mr. Nyazuki loosened his hold on Hinata, "I heard about you and Yui's story, in that other world. Thank you, and… you have my blessing."_

_ Flashback end_

0o0o0

As Hideki rang Yui's doorbell he prepared for another one of Mr. Nyazuki's bone crushing embraces. He was glad the man hadn't taken an interest in wrestling. To Hideki's relief Mrs. Nyazuki answered the door.

"Good morning Hideki, I'll go get Yui, why don't you step inside." Mrs. Nyazuki greeted. Hideki just nodded and stepped inside.

0o0o0

Hideki pushed Yui through the front gates of the high school campus, the rain still falling heavily upon his back. There in front of the school, not under the cover of the entryway, was TK. He must have been out in the rain for some time now, as he was completely soaked, and skin was showing behind his white shirt under his jacket. It seemed he was lost in one of his random, or rather frequent, dancing sprees. As Hideki and Yui approached Hideki made a point NOT to ask what TK was up to.

"What are you doing?" Yui asked, somewhat shocked at TK's behavior. She obviously didn't know him well enough.

TK answered with a single, almost practiced line, "I'm singing, in the rain!" he said, in between a twist around the nearby flag pole. Leaping from the pole he continued dancing off towards the gate of the school. Yui turned in her wheelchair to continue watching TK, but Hideki just continued through the front doors.

Inside the entry way Hideki took off his the thin school jacket, the back of which was soaked. Yui noticed this before starting to take off her own jacket. She would have to figure out a way for both of them to fit under the umbrella on the way home. Or just hope that it stopped raining by then. When she finished her struggle with the jacket Yui looked back to Hideki, who was staring intently at his locker and blushing slightly. Puzzled she asked, "Did you forget something?"

"N-no" Hideki answered before closing the locker and pushing Yui towards their first class. Today seemed like it was going to be an odd day.

0o0o0

Yui and Hideki arrived at their classroom to be greeted by Yuri, the formal leader of the SSS still taking it upon herself to be the first of the gang to get to school. Other classmates came in gradually, until a certain shirtless Takamatsu came in.

"What the hell are you thinking? Walking around school with your shirt off… idiot." Yuri scolded, where was that rocket chair when she needed it?

"B-but this body… was meant for the rain!" Takamatsu declared, water still dripping from his hair and making its way down his heavily toned upper body. A small group of girls unfamiliar with Takamatsu's crazy shirtless declarations huddled by a window were covering their stained-pink faces and half looking away. It was obvious they were stealing glances.

Yuri got out her seat and walked up to Takamatsu, promptly slapping him in the face then pushing him out of the room and down the hall. Hideki thought he heard the words "idiot" and "shirt" muttered under her breath. He sighed… the rain seemed to be getting everyone excited, or something.

Otonashi and Kanade came in just before the bell rang, which was unusual for the former school council president. It was probably for the best though, Kanade hadn't gotten used to Takamatsu's crazy shenanigans yet. Then again there was only one way she could get used to it, because Takamatsu certainly wasn't about to stop tearing off his shirt any time soon. Otonashi later explained that they were almost late because his sister had shown up the night before, and routine morning visit to Otonashi's apartment didn't go without questioning. That and breakfast turned out to be something short of a disaster after the rice cooker unexpectedly broke.

0o0o0

The last bell rang, announcing the end of the school day. Everyone got out of there seat and made their way to the door. Otonashi pulled Noda aside and told him something, judging by Noda's promptly putting Otonashi into a headlock and cursing at him under his breath it was probably about THAT. Then again it being Noda it could have been just about anything.

Following the train of students out the door while pushing Yui Hideki made his way down the hall to the entry way. Students up ahead were putting on raincoats and fumbling with umbrella's, the rain had renewed its campaign to soak the world. The familiar smell that came with the rain drifted through the air, making its way into the students' noses, clouding their brains and making them search for the warmer things.

Closing his locker Hideki looked out the large glass doors. Noda was running to catch up to Yuri, holding an umbrella. When he reached her she seemed to thank him, but Noda just looked the other way, probably grunting something with meaning only he understood. What an idiot Hideki thought, smiling at the two now walking out the front gate.

"H-hey Hideki, could we try walking home?" Yui's question tugged Hideki's attention away from the gate.

"What?" He didn't quite understand what she meant. They walked home every day.

"Well, you know how I've been getting stronger lately right? Well I saw how soaked your jacket was this morning and, well maybe I could…" Her voice trailed off into a mumble, drowned out by the falling rain outside.

"Don't worry about it, It's fine really." Hideki said, moving behind Yui to start pushing her out the door.

"B-but…" Yui started, before realizing she couldn't win this argument with words.

She sat under the cover of the umbrella almost half the way home. She kept thinking about how cold and wet Hideki was probably getting, he'd just shrug it off, saying it was nothing, but she still didn't like it. It seemed this rain was making everyone just a little bit crazy.

Yui pushed herself up and turned around in her seat, standing on her knees in her wheelchair and facing Hideki. He opened his mouth to ask what was up but Yui wouldn't give him the chance. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held herself there.

Hideki had wondered how long it would take for Yui's stubborn side to fully resurface. It was like she'd said, she really had been getting stronger lately. Her grip on him wasn't quite that of the wrestling strength that nearly knocked Otonashi out, but she was holding herself up. "You really are stubborn aren't you."

"S-Shut up…" Yui said, she could feel the cold water seeping through Hideki's jacket and into her's. It was rather pointless now, he had already gotten soaked again, but Yui wouldn't let go anyways. There was more to it than just making room for the two of them under the umbrella, even if she couldn't exactly describe what more to it there was.

Hideki lifted Yui the rest of the way out of her wheelchair, folded the wheelchair up, and continued on their way home. It was rather awkward, walking the wheelchair with one hand, while supporting Yui and holding the umbrella with the other. Then again it was working. Yui shuffled her feet along in a walking like manner while still latched onto Hideki. It wasn't exactly walking, it was more the steps of an infant learning to walk. But still… Hideki thought he could feel Yui smile against his side. Great, she's going to get addicted to this…

* * *

><p>A big thanks to batgirl3141 to the source of inspiration for this chapter, I'm really not that creative, and to Lost Guy for making me feel really guilty about not writing lately, really it's a compliment, you reviewed so many chapters in a row in such a short period of time… just really got me thinking how much I'm letting you peeps down.<p>

I don't claim nor pretend to know all that much about Japanese culture… so if you're familiar with it, and are like "why the heck are they eating rice for breakfast" then sorry. However white rice with sugar really fits the usual breakfast tastes.

Was meaning to get this out at the end of labor-day weekend but that didn't happen… I know its not long or anything, but at least it's an update right? Also sorry if it was really lame, I try to make this stuff as mushy and romantic as possible. There was going to be another scene sort of thing but… I think I'll save that for next chapter.

How does snow sound for the next chapter? Lots and lots of snow, and probably some snow fights, and maybe some snow days, and possibly some hot coco, and maybe just maybe some snuggling by fireplaces (or more probably heating vents or space heaters).

End note: Not sure if I've made this clear or if it matters or anything, but I'm a guy. Just thought I'd clear up any possible confusion.


	10. Hold Me

**Would you know my name?**

**Chapter 10: Hold Me**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Note:** Had to copy my sort of staple intro from ff, you'll see why in a second.

So I apologize for taking super long in posting this, there is a rather lengthy story, but basically I ended up having to wipe my computer due to BSODs, which are mostly under control now. Also I had like half of this and the next chapter all typed up… so epic bummer there. Anyways I just want to thank everyone for continuing to put up with my shenanigans.

Now, before I get started with this chapter I feel obligated to give a little warning, and possible spoiler. Basically, if this all goes according to plan and I actually manage to accomplish what I want to, you may need to get some tissues ready for the crimson bodily fluid which should hopefully be gushing out of your nose. In a good way. Is that even possible? Well if it wasn't before we sure will try to make it now. Let's go!

But seriously, here you go the stuff you've been waiting for.

* * *

><p>Pure white snowflakes fell down upon the small countryside church. The way the light breeze caused them to dance in the air and the soft white sheet of clouds hanging over head gave no hint of the anxieties that were growing within the church. To most of the countryside today was simply the first day of winter that the clouds had lent their soft and cool covering to the ground. But to the small, close nit group of visitors from the nearby city today was a day they would always remember. And to two individuals within the group it was a day that marked the start of the greatest journey of their lives.<p>

Otonashi stood between his best friend, Hideki, and his girlfriend, Kanade. Hideki rocked back and forth on his heels in his nervous anticipation. For what was probably the hundredth time that morning Otonashi placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, keeping him steady before once again giving the only comfort he could think of, "Hideki, just relax."

Steadied by the familiar hand on his shoulder Hideki took a few deep breaths and stopped the nervous habit that he didn't realize he had started again. He wondered what the hold up in the entrance to the church could be. As he continued to stare blankly at the start of the aisle that divided the church pews he heard something that caused his heart to skip a beat, or maybe two.

The first few notes of the familiar music piece reverberated from the piano at the end of the pews through the rest of the church. If Hideki had bothered to look he would have noticed Matsushita holding TK down in his seat to keep him from expressing his joy for the occasion in his usual manner. But Hideki's attention was focused hole-heartedly on the church entrance.

As time seemed to slow the first flickering of a white dress and a light footstep could be seen rounding the corner from the church entrance onto the center aisle. Gradually the woman who held the attention of every being in the church flowed fully onto the center aisle, accompanied by her caretaker who gently supported her.

With every soft step from the small woman dressed in white a sense of happiness and warmth washed over those sitting in the pews. Outside the sun broke through a cloud to splash the walls of the church with a gradual addition of light. And under the thin cloth which hid the woman's young face a smile grew among tears of joy as her walk ended at the stairs to the altar. From there her father lifted her over the stairs and sat her in the chair which had been prepared for her by her maid of honor. Unable to form words she simply nodded in thanks. Before her knelt the happiest man in the world, who reached for her hands which she offered to him.

Satisfied with the processions thus far the Minister of the church began his lengthy ceremonial speech, "We are here today in the presence of family and friends to share with Bride and Groom the most important moment in their lives. We do this as the legal requirement to be married but this ceremony does not alter the love required to be husband and wife. Without the love between these two people we would not be here today.

What is marriage? It has been said that marriage is that relationship between man and woman in which the independence is equal, the dependence mutual and the obligation reciprocal. Yui Nyazuki and Hideki Hinata you are now to bring together the best parts of your individuality, uniting spirit, talent and experience to create something better than either of you alone can offer. You must, and I'm sure will, work hard to maintain this union.

By this ceremony you will become husband and wife, but the soul of your marriage depends on the constant renewal of the choices and promises out of love for one another you make today.

Life together will sometimes be playful and effortless, sometimes frustrating and difficult. Each day your relationship will strengthen if you choose to continue to love and honor one another…

Small shimmering pools formed in Yui's eyes from the shear multitude of emotions racing through her. Scared, because she was about to thrust herself into something that was almost completely foreign to her. Anxious, exited to experience whatever happens next. But most of all, happy, that she had finally obtained her biggest dream.

…Love is something beyond the excitement of romance and being in love. It is a committed, thoughtful decision. Love is nurturing. Love is listening. Love is caring about your partner. Love lightens burdens because you divide them. Love intensifies joys because you share them…

Hideki gave Yui a reassuring smile, squeezing her hands slightly. Hideki couldn't see clearly, but knew Yui was smiling back at him. They had done it, together they had helped each other obtain their shared dream.

If you truly love you will always be loyal to one another. No matter what the cost always believe in one another, always expect the best of one another and above all else, always support one another in everyday living."

Yui and Hideki felt themselves tensing slightly in joyous anticipation for the Minister's next words.

"Do you, Hideki Hinata, take Yui Nyazuki, to be your beloved wife, to have and to hold, to honor and treasure, to be by each other's side in sorrow and in joy, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish always. Do you promise this from your heart, for all the days of your life?"

Another surge of emotions soared through Hideki as he answered the question, and felt himself find some peace in doing so. "I do."

"And do you, Yui Nyazuki, take Hideki Hinata, to be your beloved husband, to have and to hold, to honor and treasure, to be by each other's side in sorrow and in joy, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish always. Do you promise this from your heart, for all the days of your life?"

Breathing out the breath she hadn't noticed that she had been holding in Yui quickly answered, surprising herself for a moment with how loud she had said, "I DO!"

"Then I now announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Moving forward Hideki lifted the veil from Yui's face, continuing the motion to cup the back of her head in his hand. She stretched her neck out as he did, and their lips brushed together. The slight moistness of her lips, the way they trembled slightly when they met his, the soft breaths that came from them, Hideki couldn't help but feel like he had been missing out all this time. Remembering they were in front of all their friends and family Hideki and Yui quickly ended their first kiss. As they came back to reality they were greeted by a warm applause, and an outbreak of dancing by TK.

Scooping Yui out of her chair Hideki began walking down the aisle and out the church, followed by friends and family. Outside it had started to snow again, and Yui shivered slightly in her husband's arms.

0o0o0

Nuzzled up under her husband's arm and against his chest Yui sat on the western style bed of the hotel room, the one Otonashi and Kanade had insisted that the newlywed couple stay in, and watched the latest episode of an anime she had been following lately. Having already read the light novel that the show was based off of Yui knew perfectly well what was going to happen in the episode, but Hideki didn't. She'd convinced him into watching the series with her, well at least that's how it was in her mind, but Hideki hadn't read the light novel. She smiled to herself a bit, the timing of this episode's release couldn't have been better and would play the perfect and crucial role in the plan that Kanade and Yuri had helped her come up with.

After eating the room service meal Yui was to ask Hideki to watch TV with her, naturally the most comfortable place to do this would be on the one and only bed in the room. While watching TV Yui should try and watch something romantic with Hideki. The part of the plan after the watching TV was where things started getting blurry. Not that Yui couldn't remember the plan, but that she wasn't sure it would work. According to Kanade all she had to do was get Hideki's attention, and stare deeply into his eyes and he should get the picture and do the rest. Yui remembered how flushed Kanade's face was when she said that, she could only guess that it must mean that Kanade knew this from experience, and her embarrassment in alluding to this must mean… she meant that Yui and Hideki were to do IT.

Thinking about it Yui felt a surge of traitorous blood rush to her face. In her head she cursed at the blood in her face. The show had only got to the spot where the chestnut haired heroine and the dual wielding hero were eating dinner. Without thinking Yui shook her head, like that would help clear it of the excess fluids. As soon as she did this the cursing of herself in her head started again. She wasn't supposed to attract Hideki's attention until after the romantic climax, which admittedly could have been better but it would do, probably. Not that it mattered now, she would just have to go for it.

As predicted Hideki turned and looked down at Yui who sat under his arms with her legs tucked up against her chest. As soon as he did this she began staring intently into his eyes. The redness of her checks, and even the rest of her face, was easily visible. Coupled with the look in her eyes that seemed to be asking for something Hideki slowly put the pieces together. Hideki instinctively held his nose in fear of the sudden surge of crimson fluids that overtook his face bursting from it.

To the couple entwined in each other's gaze on the bed time seemed to freeze. Incomprehensible thoughts shot through their heads, but they had already abandoned them. The only thing that still made sense to them was the burning feeling of anticipation and excitement in their hearts and the aching feeling which demanded to be consumed by the other.

Begging himself to stay as cool headed as possible Hideki moved his arm from the back of the bed, rapping it around the intoxicating pink haired girl that sat beside him. Bringing her closer, something he hadn't realized was physically possible, he made a flowing motion with his other hand across her check. The slight pressure with which Yui pushed against his hand caused Hideki's breath to catch for a moment. He felt her small hands run around his chest and back, balling up his shirt over his thundering heart and latching onto his shoulder. Forcing himself to fight back against an explosion of instincts and emotions Hideki guided his hand onward, beneath Yui's ear, brushing against it slightly. The light touch sparkled and cracked in his head, and he felt Yui's back arch away from his arm slightly as a shiver flashed through her body and into Hideki. Finally his hand reached the back of her head just above her neck, and he gave into instinct for just a moment, pulling her in sharply, keeping her a hair's width from him and a world apart.

Yui moved again, stretching out her neck to propel her face closer to her lover's. Her nose touched his before sliding past as she closed her eyes in anticipation. Hideki finished the motion for her, guiding her head until a new point of contact was formed. Their lips meat for the second time, but this time it was different. They shook slightly as they smeared together, opening and closing about each other in unison. Yui felt herself being pressed fully against Hideki before something new began to part her lips for her.

As Hideki thrust his tongue through Yui's soft lips he felt her melt in his arms. As their tongues began to dance together Hideki followed Yui slowly downward, not wanting to break from her. The arm wrapped behind Yui met the bed beneath them, and Hideki broke from Yui, the two of them gasping for breath. He opened his eyes to find Yui sprawled beneath him, her hand still tightly gripping his shirt and the other still latching onto his shoulder. Her small chest rose and fell as she quickly tried to catch her breath, her mouth open slightly as if awaiting his return. The just-a-bit-to-big jacket she wore had slipped over her left shoulder along with the strap of the tank-top she wore underneath it, revealing the start of her collar bone. Hideki quickly reached over Yui, finding the light switch beside the bed and flipping it off, and using the remote on the nightstand to turn off the TV as well. Returning his attention to his wife who laid beneath him Hideki's eyes had to adjust to the soft blue light of the night which shone through the window. Yui's skin now glowed lightly with the light from the lights outside and the moon high above. She seemed to have caught her breath now, but he could still feel her back rising and falling onto his arm beneath her. Then he felt her tug slightly at his shirt, and followed her beckoning to reclaim his place at her lips.

* * *

><p>Little works cited thing here, wedding stuff was obtained from , because I honestly don't know what is said in weddings, in detail anyways. I realize I could have just simply stated that they went and got married, but I felt that such an important piece of the story should be described in detail.<p>

Little side note here: totally did a little "yeah!" movement, you know like a reversed punch kind of thing, after I finished Yui's "I do" line. Cause' I'm reading this story as I write it, so in my head I'm imagining everything playing out, and I get pumped when the characters I've been rooting for finally accomplish what I was hoping they would all along. So to those of you who have yet to write a story of your own, or a fan fiction, just do it. Even if you don't publish it, or nobody reads it, that's not even half of the experience, the real fun and joy comes in having the story go exactly as you want it to. Well, that's how I see it anyways. Being surprised is always good to.

Didn't intend that to go into some sort of lesson, but whatever. Moving on then. So what do you peeps think? Did I accomplish my goal I mentioned earlier in the chapter? I know giving people nose bleeds is unrealistic, I just want to know if you guys and gals got all exited for the characters. Like, happy for the characters. Remember this is teen rated, it's supposed to just be an adorable, romantic, heartwarming little story.

Free cookies for anyone who knows what anime they were watching. Virtual cookies that is, and not the ones that attach themselves to your browser. The kind of virtual cookie that you can virtually eat. Don't ask me where I get them, or how you can eat them, I don't know I just give them out.


End file.
